


gui quan zhen luan

by alaana322



Category: Men‘s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Summary: *有雷慎入！我自己拆我自己，并不是1vs1*应该就主要三对，但具体谁和谁有关系这个不可数（狗头）*因为关系会比较乱比较多不知道这样打tag对不对，暂时先这样吧，实在不行我就删除掉一些
Kudos: 1





	gui quan zhen luan

当他们抱在一起的时候，詹姆斯的嘴唇在德扬的脖子上轻轻擦过一道水痕。  
“干得好，兄弟。”第二队长这么说，用一种在德扬面前从未使用过的温柔语气。  
德扬颤抖了一下，无数颗粒随着逐渐冷却的温度而在皮肤上冒出来。  
“你也是，兄弟。”他抱着詹姆斯的腰，手指无意识地隔着湿透的球衣摩挲着藏在下面的肌肉线条，流畅饱满，并且充满了力量。德扬竟然有些不想离开。  
直到Mo逐渐向他们这边靠近，詹姆斯才把德扬从自己的怀里推开，转身与其他球员抱在一块儿，但在这之前，他留下了一个暧昧不清的眼神——先是盯着德扬的脸，然后匆匆扫过胡子下的嘴唇。  
德扬张开双臂迎接已经走到眼前的埃及人，熟悉的气息扑面而来，环绕着德扬的鼻尖。他能感觉到Mo高挺的鼻子亲密摩挲着肩膀和锁骨，像一只迫不及待得到回应的猫，这让德扬短暂地忘记了詹姆斯的举止和肌肉，他把关注力重新放在Mo身上，寻找摄像头看不到的隐蔽角度啄吻卷发下的后颈。  
从更衣室出来后他们回到大巴上，Mo靠着德扬的肩膀昏昏欲睡。他的手指勾住德扬的，无声展示着一种不能言明的亲密关系。其他球员都知道克罗地亚人与埃及人是怎么回事，他们从不去打扰，也不会多看一眼——除了詹姆斯今天异常地回头望着德扬。  
一旁的安德鲁正低头在手机上飞快打字，不知道正和谁交流，但他显然过于投入其中，对詹姆斯的举动毫无表示。  
隔着变调的歌声和晃动的人影，穿过车内流转的光与影，德扬能看到微微发亮的蓝色粼光，像阳光照耀下克罗地亚国家公园的湖面，那是詹姆斯的眼睛。  
而Mo的眼睛是棕色的，如同撒哈拉沙漠最深处的隐秘地带，带着些许神秘气息的异域风情。德扬曾认为没有人能比他拥有的眼睛更美，但现在，他忽然有些不能确定。  
这是不对的，德扬克制着想，不应该为别人而动摇。  
他慌忙地侧过头亲吻着Mo的额头和卷发，假装观察窗外不断后退的景色。他看到米白色墙砖，深红色的门，黑暗的玻璃窗，还有那双蓝眼睛——哦，不，不要蓝眼睛！德扬开始有些发抖，更用力地吮吸Mo额角上的皮肤。  
“Dej……别动。”Mo抬起手推开德扬的下颚，太过频繁的亲密接触似乎打扰了他的睡眠。  
“抱歉。”德扬有些心不在焉，无意间又在寻找着什么，可蓝色微光已经消散在吵闹的歌声里了。  
接下来是与日常没什么不同的训练、休息和做爱。更多时候他们会在家里分享私密时间，剥开对方的衣服然后来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，但在那些少数失去理智的疯狂时期，更衣室和停车场也是宣泄精力的地方。  
等到那些队友熙熙攘攘地离开梅尔伍德，这里便成为惊险刺激的娱乐场。德扬在这里待了五年，他知道怎么避开那些可恶的摄像头——比如更衣室的淋浴间，呻吟能在这里创造出无数甜蜜的回声，Mo强大的核心力量不但能对抗后卫，在支撑自己站立着承受背部冲击的时候也同样发挥作用。  
德扬的手臂圈住充满肌肉的腰腹，胸部贴在拱起的后背，感受Mo一次次的颤抖和紧绷。那头浓密的卷发让德扬情不自禁地伸手抓着它们，强迫埃及人把头部扬起来，露出脖子和咽喉，能更好地俯身舔咬那里的皮肤和构造。Mo反手扣住德扬的后颈，似乎快要到达快感的巅峰了。  
就在这时，外面突然传来一声巨响，淋浴室大门被猛地撞开，忙乱的脚步声将躲在尾部淋浴间里的德扬和Mo从欲望中惊醒，他们勉强对视一眼，然后默契地转头倾听闯入者的动静。  
对方不只是一个人，因为他们听到了不同的喘息，从门口一路延伸到旁边的淋浴间。好吧，看来今天不只是他们期盼在梅尔伍德来上一发，真是不幸的巧合。  
Mo捂着自己的嘴，害怕任何引起麻烦的声音漏出来。  
“詹姆斯，张开你的腿。”  
模糊的苏格兰口音在空间里回荡着，德扬睁大了眼睛，如果这是安迪，那么和他一起进来的就是……  
“为什么要在梅尔伍德，”另一个熟悉的嗓音抱怨道，“这和你的卷饼怪癖一样难以理解。”  
“我喜欢在这里，因为你会感觉到紧张。”  
接着是一阵细碎的声音，应该是脱下训练服造成的。Mo依旧弯着腰抵住墙壁，他不能静止地维持这个姿势太久，何况身上还压着一位中后卫，这可不是背身抗人的好时机。于是他尝试着摆动一下臀部，唤回了克罗地亚人的注意力。  
德扬从Mo湿润的洞里退了出来，惊讶地发现在没有完成最后一步之前，体内的兴致正在渐渐消散。他害怕Mo会发现什么，着急地把对方搂进怀里，伸出手上下抚慰着Mo两腿之间的阴茎，被刻意控制的微弱喘息再次游荡在耳边。  
“嗯啊……轻一点……我还没准备好……”詹姆斯的声音断断续续，和在球场上发出的吼叫相比颇为不同，这让德扬异常兴奋起来，更用力地圈住Mo的东西，手指灵活包裹着皮肤，从最底部滑上顶端，在那里逗留一会儿，指尖蹂躏着出口处，在Mo颤抖不已的时刻又回到毛发浓密的地方，如此反复。  
“只是一根手指而已，”安德鲁·罗伯逊的声音从没像现在这么恶劣，“你是耐性最好的球员，詹姆斯，坚强一点。”  
“哈啊……Robbo……触碰我……就是那里……”  
德扬吞咽着喉咙，终于感觉到热量又开始积聚在腹部，然后猛烈地向下方冲去。他有些不记得自己正抱着谁，但身体都一样强壮，肌肉匀称地分布在手臂、胸膛、腰腹和臀部，以及不停向外张开的大腿。  
一道红色身影在他脑子里肆意奔跑，背上的号码却模糊不清，或许是11号，或许是7号，场边传来的欢呼喝彩此起彼伏，旗帜飞扬在夜幕下，层层叠叠，就像红色海浪在空中翻腾。头顶的灯光太刺眼了，逐渐掩盖了热烈的安菲尔德，德扬站在白茫茫的世界里大口喘气，直到有人向他走来，抱住了他的脖子，又在喉结附近落下几个吻。  
高亢的尖叫让德扬睁开了眼睛，黑色卷发立刻充满整个视线，是Mo。埃及人正虚弱地倚靠着他，一只手臂勾住他的后颈，双目失神地凝视前方，德扬顺着方向看去，是淋浴间的深色砖墙，上面粘着许多白色液体，而自己则射到了Mo的臀缝和大腿内侧。  
另一边彻底安静下来，他们在经历着不久前德扬的感受——被突然闯入的未知人物吓了一跳。  
“hi？”德扬干巴巴地打招呼，“hallo？”  
“……德扬？是你吗？”安德鲁拍打着那边的墙壁，德扬不明白这个动作的意义，却做了相同回应，敲击起身边的墙砖来。  
“很高兴能在这里相遇，”德扬接着说，“现在，告诉我安迪，求求你，告诉我这个该死的梅尔伍德确实只剩下我们几个了对吗？”  
“至少现在是这样。”  
“那么，”德扬明知故问，“你和谁在一起？”  
“是我，”另一道声音说，“刚才你没听出来吗？我猜你们比我们更早到达这里，是不是，Mo？”  
Mo尴尬地点点头，当发现对方根本看不到时才开口回应：“在你们来之前的十五分钟。”  
“如果不是Milly和Hendo需要开会，”安德鲁不满地抱怨，“或许我们会比你们早一点。现在你们结束了，但我们才进行到一半。”  
“快点吧安迪，”米尔纳听上去非常冷静，缺少做爱时特殊的急躁和渴求，“把你的存货都弄出来，然后我们离开。”  
“你说得像在执行Boss的战术任务。”安德鲁并不认可詹姆斯的状态，但最后还是听话地行动起来。  
德扬和Mo不知所措，只好相互依靠着停留在淋浴间里等待詹姆斯压抑的呻吟停止。  
十分钟后，他们在淋浴室走道见了面。Mo和詹姆斯的腿部都有一些精液留下的痕迹，于是便打算一起洗澡，为对方清洁刚才被使用过的洞。  
“为什么不让我帮忙？”安德鲁问。  
“你只会用蛮力。”詹姆斯看他一眼。  
“那我呢，Mo？”德扬也不愿意错过这样的机会。  
“好不到哪去。”埃及人微笑着踢了一下他的膝盖。  
德扬和安德鲁最终被赶出了淋浴室。诺大的更衣室不同以往，只有两个人各自站在衣柜前擦拭身体。安德鲁小声哼着歌，不停扭动苍白的身体，把衣服从头套上再拉扯到底，接下来是牛仔裤和运动鞋，如果不是在更衣室里，德扬会认为安德鲁只是个二十出头的小伙子，正在大学里为微积分和科学而头疼。他和詹姆斯完全不同，像放在一起的两片春与秋的叶子，生机蓬勃的绿意搭上沉稳内敛的黄。除了个性幽默之外，这大概是他们唯一相似的地方。  
没人知道他们是怎么成为情侣的，德扬只是隐约记得在他和Mo公开之后的某一天，詹姆斯与安迪牵着手从所有人面前走过。  
“我去买杯咖啡，需要来一罐吗大个子？”安德鲁回头向德扬走来，指着更衣室大门说。  
“当然，不过我要两罐。”  
“你和Mo真是该死的甜蜜，”安德鲁的表情看上去像是快要吐了，不过德扬知道他在开玩笑，“告诉我口味，只有十秒时间考虑。”  
“没有任何添加物的就行。”  
安德鲁用手指做出OK的手势，轻快地迈着步伐离开。就在他即将出去的时候，他手里的电话响了起来。德扬闻声抬头，尽管对方试图压低声音说话，但那个模糊而熟悉的名字却还是传入了德扬的耳朵。  
Adz。  
安德鲁这么称呼来电者。

tbc.


End file.
